Disputas complicadas
by Sakuichi Haruno
Summary: GaaSaku... Los dos fueron heridos por amor... el destino los juntara gracias a un amigo... (soy muy mala en esto y es mi primera historia... sean buenos porfa! By: Sakuichi Haruno
1. prologo

**Disputas complicadas: la historia de Sakura Sabaku No**

**PROLOGO**

Ya era de día y el maldito despertador sonó, de nuevo, a la misma hora de todos los días, era un verdadero fastidio, el sol se asomaba por la ventana ya de temprano, por que era verano, de entre las frazadas aparece una cabellera rosada toda despeinada e insultando el despertador, lo tomo en sus manos y lo apago

-**5 minutos mas…-** dijo una vos ronca de una joven a punto de despertarse

… 1 HORA DESPUES…

**-mmm... ¿Qué hora es?- **se pregunto tratando de agarrar el reloj cubriéndose la cara con las sabanas.

**-¡EH!-**Dijo –** Las 7:00! Es Re TARDE! **

Salto de su cama y se dirigió al baño intentando sacarse la pijama mientras agarro su cepillo y peinaba su cabellera larga y rosada.

**-Otra vez no- **dijo saliendo del baño con el uniforme de la escuela y el cepillo de dientes en la boca, se lavo, agarro su bolso y bajo corriendo las escaleras, agarro una medialuna diciendo **–chau mama, chau papa- **y azoto la puerta Con fuerza.

Salio corriendo dirigiéndose a su escuela cuando le tocaron bocina y le silban

**-Ey, amor- **ella se da vuelta y lo mira.

**-Sasuke- **dijo

**-¿otra vez tarde? Subí que te llevo- **dijo un peliazabache dándole un tierno beso en los labios

**-Gracias Sasuke- **

**-De nada, Sakura-** y se dirigieron al instituto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LUGAR…

Un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina miraba desde la ventana de su aula esperando salir de ese antro de aburrimiento para ver el rostro de su amada novia, como todos los días. Ella era Matsuri, una chica de pelo castaño con ojos marrones y una bonita figura, ella era hija de una familia prestigiada, con poder y dinero, por el cual los padres de ella no lo dejaban salir con "plebeyos cualquiera", por eso salía a escondidas con el lindo pelirrojo, se veían todos los días después de clases en una plaza cercana a la escuela de ambos, el la amaba profundamente y ese día el quería hacer algo especial por ella, algo que nunca olvidara… El se quedo pensativo, todavía mirando hacia la ventana.

Los minutos parecían días y las horas años hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre que lo dejo salir de esa horrible escuela, tomo sus cosas rápido y salio volando hasta el punto de encuentro.

El llego primero, los minutos pasaban y no llegaba se hizo la media hora y al instante la hora, el resignado suspiro.

**-Parece que no va a venir, otra vez- **se dijo a si mismo con una mirada de tristeza profunda, ciando se levanto del banco para irse escucha desde atrás…

-¡**Gaara!- **el se da vuelta sorprendido, era ella, la dueña de su corazón.

**-¡Matsuri!-**se le ilumino el rostro y la abrazó fuerte, levanto su mentón para que se queden mirando y le dio un tierno beso, pero ella inmediatamente lo aparto

**-¿Qué pasa?-**susurro el extrañado

**-No puedo, vine a decirte algo-** le respondió ella

A Gaara se le paralizo el cuerpo y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, tenía un mal presentimiento.

**- necesito decirte algo Gaara, ya no podemos estar juntos, no puedo seguir viviendo en una farsa, ya no me gustas, pensaba que si y lo intente pero no pude, estoy enamorada profundamente de Kankuro, la idea de acercarme a ti era para verlo a el mas seguido pero no resulto, perdón Gaara, pero no quería seguir fingiendo, además de que soy una persona importante para la sociedad y vos no sos nada, lo siento- **se dio vuelta y se fue.

El pelirrojo sintió una puñalada por cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, ella lo dejo, sin piedad, le escupió la cara mientras le arrancaba el corazón de su pecho y lo pisoteaba sin que el pusiera hacer nada para detenerlo, una lagrima callo sobre su mejilla, salio corriendo de allí hasta su departamento, agarro todas las botellas con alcohol que encontró y se las tomo todas de un solo trago, empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y a gritar:

**-malditas mujeres, maldita Matsuri, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido? ¿Tan ciego?-** y empezó a maldecir con todas las letras **– ¡juro nunca mas caer ante los encantos de una estupida chica linda!-** grito con mucha furia, se calmo un poco y aturdido se callo sobre su cama quedándose dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Vidas Separadas

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

-**Suéltame, Sasuke- **

**-¡no, ven acá!**

**-me lastimas-**

**-vos sos mi novia y vas a hacer lo que yo te digo así que venís para acá-**

**-no ya estoy cansada de que me utilices como tu "objeto"-**grito Sakura derramando lagrimas mientras Sasuke la arrastraba hacia su habitación.**-basta por favor basta, ya no quiero estar mas con vos me lastimas, me haces daño-** grito desesperada.

**- a si? Así lo quieres? Bueno entonces lárgate de mi vista y no vuelvas! Vas a venir de rodillas suplicando por mi lo vas a ver! Además que Karin da mucho mas placer que vos que no sabes hacer nada! Vete y no vuelvas- **le dijo Sasuke gritando y agitándola del brazo tirandola al piso afuera de se apartamento.

Ella se fue llorando hacia la casa de su amiga Hinata.

**-¿Qué paso Sakura? ¿Qué te hizo?-** pregunto su amiga Ino zamarreándola

Sakura solo lloraba y la abrazo, Hinata se acerco y la abrazo también, las dos amigas de Sakura sabían lo cruel que era Sasuke pero no pensaban que tanto.

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS…

En una casa, más bien, una mansión grande y lujosa se encontraba una pelirroja llorando desesperadamente mientras una pelinegra observaba con tristeza y lastima y una rubia de ojos celestes la empezó a gritar.

**-¿que te obligo a que?- **dijo Ino estupefacta

**-lo que escuchaste Ino me obligo a hacer cosas que no quería y no me soltaba no me dejaba respirar se aprovecho de mi como un juguete y yo caí como la tarada que soy, soy una tonta, yo savia que iba a pasar eso y no me hice caso, solo me deje llevar por las palabras dulces que decía- **le decía a su amiga mientras lloraba aun mas fuerte abrazando sus piernas

**-maldito cretino- **refunfuño Hinata

**-hay que matarlo-** respondió Ino

**-no déjenlo ya esta ya fue el me dejo, ya soy libre-**

**-Eso es bueno Sakura, el te trataba mal y vos no te dabas cuenta, por lo menos ahora no te podrá hacer daño-** dijo Hinata acariciándole el pelo –** tengo una idea quédate aquí todo lo que necesites hasta que te recuperes, Ino si quieres tu también puedes quedarte, Sakura necesita toda la ayuda y contención posible- **

-¿**no será mucha molestia?- **pregunto la pelirosa

-**no en total mis padres se fueron de vacaciones y vuelven en unos 3 meses y Neji casi nunca esta así que no, no es molestia- **dijo –**vengan síganme que les muestro su cuarto-**

**-Gracias Hinata. Gracias Ino son las mejores amigas que una chica pueda tener-** dijo casi sin vos la pelirosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-vamos, Gaara no podes estar así ya pasaron 2 semanas debes salir de la cama-** le dijo su hermana, Temari.

**-¿para que?, para ir a la escuela y cruzarme con todo lo que me hace recordarla, la escuela, la plaza, la heladería TODO me hace recordarla y me hace mal, así que no jodas- **dijo el refunfuñando

**-pues entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, llamo el tío Sarutobi, de Konoha dijo que si queríamos pasar las vacaciones de verano con el, ya que "supuestamente nos extraña" ¿vamos?- **le dijo Temari con un tono de suplica

-** que parte de "no jodas" no se entiende-**

Temari, colérica, lo agarro del la remera y lo empezó a sacudir –¡**vamos por que sino te llevo a rastras conmigo! ¿Entendiste? O te lo tengo que escribir-**

**-bueno, bueno vamos, pero déjame tranquilo, no estoy de humor-**

**-que bien, iré a preparar mis cosas ¡apresúrate!**

Ella salio corriendo azotando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano apenas unos meses menor, a empacar sus cosas. El mientras, seguía tirado en su cama pensando en esa maldita castaña que lo dejo, de repente y bruscamente se puso de pie y con una mirada segura en sus ojos aguamarina, se dijo para si "basta, me canse, ¿por que me deprimo por una tarada como esa? No aguanto mas, me voy" y empezó a empacar sus cosas rápido gritándole a Temari para que se apure.

No miro para atrás, decidido se subió al micro para irse lejos de ese espantoso lugar, con su hermana a su lado acompañándolo.

Al llegar se alojaron en la mansión de su tío, el cual no estaba cuando llegaron, cada cual se dirigió a sus habitaciones, el, a llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se dejo caer sobre la cama con los brazos en la nuca. La habitación era amplia con una cama para dos, una alfombra que adornaba casi todo el piso, color roja y marrón con círculos de adentro hacia fuera, una ventana amplia que estaba en paralelo a la cama mostrando toda la aldea, un escritorio a un costado de la cama, una mesita de luz con una lámpara y la puerta del baño.

Se sentó en su cama sacándose los zapatos y decidido a dormir cuando se escucha en la puerta de entrada unos fuertes gritos, en la calle, el observo y vio a una pelirosa abrazando a un pelinegro y girando, no me importo así que me eche a dormir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sakura POV**

Desperté en una cama la cual no era la mía, obviamente estaba en la casa de mi amiga Hinata Hyuga, como últimamente estuve deprimida estos días a causa de la pelea con mi novio. Me levante decidida a darme una ducha para despejarme las ideas y pensar que le diría a Sasuke. El me mando un mensaje a través de Ino, una amiga, para que hablemos. Al terminar de bañarme me arregle lo mejor posible, me puse una blusa escotada violeta, esta me quedaba apretaba y dejaba ver todas mis curvas, que yo se que a Sasuke le encantan, me puse una minifalda color negra, pero no tan mini, y unas zapatillas blancas, deje mi pelo largo suelto sobre mis hombros. Quería estar lo mas "sexy" posible para hablar con Sasuke, pero no exagerado, yo sigo enamorada de el, el es mi razón de existir y no puedo estar sin el, es mi todo, por eso quiero hacer lo posible para que nos arreglemos y hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, que nunca nos peleamos y que, sobre todo, nunca termine con el, fui una estupida ¿Cómo podía terminar con el? Estoy loca, es la única solución lógica que le veo.

Me dirigí al comedor donde estaban desayunando Hinata e Ino, me senté, sumamente feliz, junto a ellas, realmente estaba feliz ya que me quería arreglar con el amor de mi vida.

-**hola chicas ¿Cómo despertaron hoy?- **pregunte

-** bien, ché Saku… ¿Qué mosca te pico? ¿Por qué tan buen humor?- **pregunto Hinata

-** que no te enteraste. Va a "hablar" Con su noviecito- **acoto Ino

-** sos masoquista no?- **pregunto Hinata

-** no, ¿Por qué?-**

**- por que ese chico te hace mal, te lastima, te hace sufrir-**

**- eso es mentira, si discutimos fue por mi culpa yo lo excite y luego me marche, o no savias que eso no se le hace a los hombres, era la forma de aprender mi lección y la aprendí bien, no voy a permitir que nadie me saque a mi Sasuke y si es necesario lo voy a secuestrar pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de arreglarme con el y no la voy a desperdiciar, yo lo amo y va ha ser mío para siempre- ** y era verdad, yo lo amaba, con toda mi alma, era todo para mi y no se lo iba a regalar a nadie sin que o lo pudiese impedir. Así que estaba decidida. Recuperaría, fuese como fuese, a Sasuke Uchiha.

- **Ok, Ok no dije nada, pero que conste, yo te lo dije-**

**- esta bien- **me limite a contestar, solo quería terminar de desayunar e ir a por Sasuke.

Termine de desayunar y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía a tomar el autobús, nos encontraríamos en el parque que estaba al frente de la mansión de el señor Sarutobi, el instructor de Sasuke.

Llegue temprano faltaban 15 minutos para que el saliera de esa gran mansión, así que nos compre un helado y lo espere. Cuando el salio me observo con la boca abierta, fue tan gracioso, creo que se le salía la baba, pero en fin me acerque a el y le di su helado.

El me miro con extrañeza, levanto su brazo y yo pensé que iba a agarrar su helado, pero fue la sorpresa que me lleve, me agarro de la nuca y me acerco hacia su rostro con la otra mano agarro mi cintura pegando mi panza a la de el y me sonrío. Yo me quede estupefacta tenia los dos helados en mis manos y no savia como reaccionar.

**-te extrañe hermosa- **se escucho salir de sus labios, sentí su aliento, lo extrañaba tanto, le quería comer la boca de un beso en ese momento, pero estaba congelada y mi conciencia me decía "ásele sufrir", cosa que yo no quería por que lo amaba demasiado.

-** Sa-sasuke- **fue no único que pude decir antes de que el acercara su boca acortando el espacio entre el y yo, el lamió mi labio inferior haciendo que yo suspirara y entreabriera mi boca, el se hizo paso entre mis labios hasta saborear mi lengua, el beso fue apasionado y con mucha furia, lo extrañaba tanto, a su sabor, a el. Nos separamos para tomar aire, se acerco a mi oído u susurro

-** no me vuelvas a dejar solo, no puedo vivir sin vos, perdóname soy un pendejo estupido, por favor perdóname, te juro no volverte a lastimar, todo lo que te dije era mentira, la calentura del momento, te extraño, Sakura, te necesito-**

Lo único que dije fue su nombre, lo mire a los ojos y lo bese fuertemente dejando caer los helados al suelo, lo agarre del cabello, revolviéndolo con una mano la otra estaba en su nuca, lo amaba tanto y no pude resistirme

**-te extrañe tanto Sasuke, no me dejes nunca- **le dije y me abrazo fuerte y me empezó a girar, estábamos tan felices juntos, el me hacia feliz, me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jejejej no se cómo se escriben las N/A así que los escribo acá.. Tarde un poco en actualizarlo jejej por eso subiré 2 caps hoy! Yey! Alguien leyó el libro Hush Hush? Díganme si no da para un SASUSAKU? Yo voy por el cap 3 y creo que patch es como Sasuke y Nora como Sakura.. No creen?


	3. Compromiso y Perdida

**COMPROMISO Y PÉRDIDA**

**Gaara POV**

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, no podía dormir, los recuerdos de Matsuri eran desgarradores, me hacían mal, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me levante a darme una ducha, quería que todos sus recuerdos se fueran con el agua, al entrar al baño y meterme bajo la corriente de agua que salía de la flor, me quede meditando "**y si encontrara a alguien para olvidarme de ella, o podría darle celos con alguien así ella vuelve de rodillas a mis pies, no, no soy tan cruel, no es por ella sino por el alguien, no me gustaría hacerle daño a una chica por culpa de esa zorra, lo mejor es que encuentre a alguna persona que me ayude a olvidarme de ella, por que indudablemente solo no puedo, y Temari no ayuda mucho que digamos, ya que esta coqueteando con un pibe, si mejor busco a alguien, pero… ¿a quien?" **estuve toda la mañana pensando en quien hasta que recordé que yo tenia un amigo de infancia por allí, como se llamaba, a si Naruto Uzumaki, como olvidarme de el, era tan, como decirlo, problemático que dejaba su marca por donde quiera que pasaba, pero no era malo, haber si lo encuentro, o si no lo mandaron a una celda por todas las travesuras que hizo, ja eso seguro.

Salí de la casa y me dispuse a buscarlo, me acorde de un detalle, el siempre iba a comer ramen a lo de Ishiraku, entonces me dirigí allí, valla fue mi sorpresa al encontrármelo comiendo en una de las banquetas, el era un rubio de ojos claros, mas bien celestes oscuros, los míos era claros, me dirigí a el y le dije:

**-¿Naruto? ¿Naruto Uzumaki?- **el se dio vuelta con la boca llena de fideos, los trago de un tiron y respondió

-**¿Gaara? ¿El de la Arena?- **

**-Si- **respondí yo

-** no lo puedo creer, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ven siéntate- **dijo señalándome una banqueta roja al lado suyo –¿**como has estado?** **creo que la ultima ves que te vi fue en las vacaciones de invierno cuando teníamos 12, te has desaparecido-**

**-si mucho tiempo- **respondí –** he estado bien, me desaparecí por que regrese a mi pueblo por que mi hermana "me extrañaba" pero ahora volví con ella y me quedo definitivo-**

**-que bueno- **respondio el a mi comentario

-**tu, ¿Cómo has estado?- **le pregunte a el Uzumaki

**-Veras, la verdad, bastante bien, ecepto por todas las veces que Tsunade me regaño por todas las pequeñas travesuras que me mando, bastante bien- **respondió a mi pregunta

-** ¿sigues buscando pleitos?-**

**-Naa, va no muchos, solamente con el patan del novio de una amiga que no me cae nada bien, hablando de mi amiga- **y entonces la vi, una hermosa pelirosa de ojos color jade que me hipnotizaron, era bellísima su cabello de un extraño rosado le llegaba casi a la cintura y lo llevaba en los hombros, le dio una amplia sonrisa al rubio y este grito

-**Sakura al fin llegas- **le dijo el a ella parándose para saludarla

-** hola Naruto ¿Cómo has estado?- **correspondió el saludo

-**bien mira te quiero presentar a un amigo, Gaara ella es Sakura, Sakura el es Gaara, viene de otro lado pero piensa quedarse aquí definitivamente así que hazte amiga- **le dijo Naruto y un leve sonrojo se posaron en mis mejillas

- **mucho gusto Gaara, yo soy Sakura- **me extendió su mano para presentarse

-** mucho gusto Sakura- **respondí correspondiendo el saludo con la mano.

La quede mirando impactado era tan bella, incluso mas que Matsuri.

Después de que nos presentamos apareció un ambu en el restaurante y hablo con ella después de eso se despidió y se fue.

**Sakura POV**

Llegue al lugar en donde me cito por que me quería decir algo importante, o eso dijo el, lo encontré hablando con un chico pelirrojo, Naruto me llamo y me presento con el, su nombre es Gaara, Gaara es un ángel, una imagen divina, lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida, como alguien podía ser tan lindo, su cabello rojo alborotado tapando un tatuaje que tiene en la frente que lo hace lucir bien rebelde, bajo esta hermosa cabellera, unos ojos de color irreconocible, por un momento pensé que era ciego, pero no, esos hermosos ojos aguamarina me cautivaron al instante, un cuerpo de infierno, era perfecto. Esperen un minuto, ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Yo tengo novio!

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando el me correspondió con su mano mi saludo, cuando quise sentarme junto a el para charlar, apareció un AMBU por la puerta y me llamo, me dijo que mis padres me estaban esperando en la mansión Uchiha, que me apurara, Esperen, ¿En la mansión Uchiha? ¿La casa de Sasuke? ¿Qué querrán?

Salude con la mano a los chicos y me fui del lugar dirigiéndome a la casa de mi novio, no deje de pensar en aquel pelirrojo en ningún momento, era impresionante lo lindo que era, sin darme cuenta llegue a la mansión, toque la puerta, me abrió la criada y me hizo pasar al ala este, ese lugar era inmenso, ventanas con cortinas azules gigantes, varios sillones y una mesa pequeña en el centro, de allí se podía salir al jardín, que también era exageradamente grande, llena de fuentes y decoraciones, árboles y flores, era hermoso.

Me senté en un sillón a esperar y en eso entran por la puerta principal mis padres, acompañados de los padres de Sasuke y también Itachi.

**-Buenos días- **dijo la señora Uchiha

**-buenos días- **respondí yo

-**Hola Sakura- **dijo Itachi con una sonrisa muy Uchiha en su rostro.

-**hija hay algo muy importante que decirte- **dijeron mis padres al unísono con una sonrisa en su rostro, me agarro una corriente eléctrica por la espalda, algo andaba mal, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-**hija mía, queremos darte una buena noticia- **dijo mi madre –** Este muy caballeroso y apuesto joven- **señala a Itachi.

-** a pedido tu mano en matrimonio- **dijo mi padre

O no, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de mi novio, estaba pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio, osea YO me casaría con EL!

- **y ustedes que le respondieron- **pregunte nerviosa, yo savia la respuesta pero no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo, yo con Itachi, no, no me podía pasar eso a mi, mi mundo se derrumbo por completo cuando mi madre me respondió con un obvio que si.

Itachi se va acercando a mí, se pone de rodillas, saca una caja roja de se campera de cuero, la abre y me pone un hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular, quede en shock, después de esto me beso la mano y dijo:

-**te prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, aprenderemos a amarnos mutuamente y con nuestro amor formaremos una familia, muy grande y hermosa, te prometo todo, por ti soy capas de traerte la luna y cada una de las estrellas, prometo serte fiel hasta la muerte y mas allá de esta, prometo que cada segundo de mi vida a partir de ahora te lo dedicare solamente y exclusivamente a ti, mi hermosa y dulce flor de cerezo-**

O Dios mío, ¿Por qué ami me pasa esto? Y lo peor de todo es que cuando termino de decir eso sonreí, el se levanto y me beso y por todo lo peor ¡yo le correspondí!

No savia por que, pero algo en el me gusto, hasta que de pronto dirigí mi vista hacia un punto en la escalera y ahí lo vi. Era el, Sasuke estaba mirando todo, me sentí una basura la peor basura del mundo, no podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, yo lo amaba a el, no a Itachi, el me miro a los ojos, con una mirada de rabia, furia, se dio vuelta y se fue, me desprendí del beso que Itachi me daba y corrí directo a las escalera, las subí rápidamente y me fui hacia la habitación de el, trate de abrirla, estaba con llave. Toque la puerta, estaba la música muy alta, le explique que el me había besado, que el me puso el anillo, que yo solo lo quería a el no a Itachi, que me perdonaba, yo estaba llorando desenfrenadamente, me sentía la peor basura del mundo. Me apoye en la puerta y empecé a decender sentándome apoyada en ella y llorando con todo, no podía parar hasta que siento que el picaporte se movió, me pare rápido, el abrió la puerta, estaba llorando, me abalance sobre el en un abrazo, perdóname era lo único que le podía decir, el cerro la puerta atrás mío y seguía abrazada a el, de pronto sien sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, esos brazos me envolvían.

**-perdón, yo no quería, yo no quiero, yo solo te quiero a ti, el no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo, nada mas, por favor perdóname, enserio, perdóname, por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti, no me dejes, por favor- **de pronto mis palabras fueron calladas con un profundo beso, el cuan correspondí, no me quería separar de el, el aire empezó a faltar, pero no importaba, el era mi oxigeno, tuvimos que separarnos me dio un corto beso en los labios.

**- estamos comprometidos y tenemos que estar con nuestras futuras parejas, esto no va mas, enserio lo siento pero acá termina todo, por favor abandona mi cuarto y no vuelvas- ** se aparto de mi mostrándome la puerta

- **Espera, ¿¡Tu estas comprometido!?-**

**- si con Karin-**

**- entonces si estabas comprometido con ella por que… ¡maldito bastardo me usaste!**

**-¿y recién te das cuenta?**

**-era verdad, ellas tenían razón, me usaste maldito bastardo, ¿y lo que me dijiste en la plaza ayer?**

**- ¿enserio te la creíste? Sos una ingenua, igual a todas**

**-¿Todas?-**

**-Si todas, o te crees que eres la única, por favor no me mueves ni un pelo-**

Saque fuerzas de donde no tenía y le abofeteé la cara tirandolo hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su cama, lo insulte de pies a cabeza mientras el se sobaba el golpe.

En eso entro Itachi gritando.

**¿Qué es lo que pasa acá?-**

Yo respondí con una furia que ni yo reconocía y con lagrimas empezando a decender sobre mis mejillas.

-¡**Tu hermano es un maldito bastardo mujeriego coge mujeres y le importa un pito y medio como resultan heridas y lo peor es que no soy la única al parecer me entero que esta comprometido y que además de mi juega con mas mujeres no solo haciendo cornuda a su prometida si no a medio mundo!**-

- **¿Qué hiciste que Sasuke Uchiha?-**

Me Salí del cuarto, no daba más con mi dolor, había sido engañada por segunda vez, y lo peor es que fue con el mismo chico, hace siempre lo mismo, te ilusiona te pone en un pedestal y te hace sentir única, cuando se aburre de ti te deja tirada diciendo "jajaja por favor no me mueves ni un pelo, tal persona es mejor". Me tenia harta, asqueada, dolida, y todos los sentimientos similares a estos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Va muy lento verdad? Y los caps son cortos :/ gomen.. pero pronto abra GaaSaku.. no se preocupen ;).. perdón por los HORRORES de ortografía por hoy me despidooo!

By: Sakuichi


End file.
